Game Updates
This wiki will update this log as the content in Stardom: The A-List are made. __NOEDITSECTION__ Current Versions Some dates or version numbers may be inconsistent with each other. iOS 26, February 2013 Version 2.1.6 App Store Web Site Android 11, September 2014 Version 2.1.6 Google Play Store Web Site Mac OSX 5, April 2013 Version 2.0.8 Mac App Store Web Site Kindle 11, September 2014 Version 2.1.6 Amazon App Store Web Site Game Updates Update 2.1.6 26, February 2013 *Charlene knows what fans want: get her insight into what’s hot, and do what she says to earn free bonus stars! *Oz is coming... starting Wednesday March 6th, work with your agent on Oz-themed movies – finish by Sunday the 11th to earn free Oz-themed clothing! (Starlets can even get Toto!) *Level 30 added *Bug fixes and improvements Update 2.1.5 18, Jan 2013 *Bug fixes and other improvements to game performance Update 2.1.4 2, Jan 2013 *MORE BANG FOR YOUR BUCK - get more Stars and Cash for the same price in the Starshop! *MORE DRAMA - compete with your rival for a key role! (level 12+, B-List and higher) *Use your special Wings and Fangs to complete new projects from your agent! (level 13+) *New accessories for guys and gals! *Bug fixes and other improvements to game performance Update 2.1.3 26, November 2012 December 7-9 is Fantasy Fest in Stardom! *Talk to your agent for new quests, and film fantasy movies that weekend to earn exclusive clothing and your own dragon wing costume! *'Tis the season to earn cash, fame, and stars *During December you can land roles in holiday specials! *Join in the holiday special marathon starting Friday Dec. 21st to win clothing! *Use holiday bonus clothing to get bonus purple stars while filming holiday specials - wear more than one at a time for more of a bonus! *Send your friends bonus items as gifts (use the gift button in your contact list) *Film specials to earn the "holiday cheer" achievement for more bonus cash, xp, energy, and stars! *Bug fixes and other improvements to game performance Update 2.1.2 7, November 2012 *New quests & projects! *Talk to your agent for a chance to land a lead role in a spy movie! (Level 12+) *New spy-themed clothing for guys and gals *Bug fixes & improvements Update 2.1.1 16, October 2012 *iPad players: if you started playing in the last version, this update's got a lot more to do! Come back to run your rival, meet your publicist, and get a role in a movie! *Get Ready for the Halloween Horror Movie Marathon! Work on a special series of vampire movies from Oct 26 to 31 to win costumes and stars (level 7 players and up) *New quests and clothing *Bug fixes and improvements Update 2.1.0 21, September 2012 *iOS 6 compatibility fix *Optimized file size Update 2.0.8 18, September 2012 *Now supports the iPhone 5! *Full wide-screen iPhone 5 graphics! *Yet another international destination for globetrotting movie stars: London, England! *More quests and projects! Miguel has lost something while traveling - find it and it's yours! *New London themed clothing and accessories for guys and gals! *Millions more fans for A-listers! Update 2.0.7 6, September 2012 *Take critics by storm and win the top prize at Toronto's prestigious film festival! (Level 13+; talk to your agent) *Hip new clothing for guys and girls! *More quests, projects, conversations, and drama! *Lots of bug fixes (if your TO-DO list is stuck this update will fix it) Update 2.0.6 25, July 2012 *Be the world's biggest star in the world's biggest city - TOKYO! (Level 16+; talk to your agent) *More drama, conversations, and special projects! *New Tokyo clothing for guys and gals! *Ongoing bug fixes and improvements Update 2.0.5 25, July 2012 *Romance is in the air, and so are you: fly to Paris! (Level 15+; talk to your agent.) *New quests, conversations, and projects! *New Paris collection clothing for guys and gals! *Bug fixes and improvements Update 2.0.4 8, July 2012 *Fixes for those having trouble opening the game New in 2.0.3: *New summer items for guys and gals *New lipstick and nail polish colors *Millions more fans for A-Listers *More drama and new quests *Already reached the top? Talk to Simon on NY for an interesting opportunity… (level 16+ only) Update 2.0.3 21, June 2012 *New summer items for guys and gals *New lipstick and nail polish colors *Millions more fans for A-Listers *More drama and new quests *Already reached the top? Talk to Simon on NY for an interesting opportunity… (level 16+ only) Update 2.0.2 23, May 2012 *New achievement levels with star awards! *New quests and projects (level 15 and higher - go talk to Charlene at Mr. Sushi!) *Millions more fans for super-A-listers: you can now have over 100 million! *Level 27 and 28 added *Numerous fixes and improvements (fixed Facebook login, fewer relationship breakups) Update 2.0.1 7, May 2014 *Now's your chance to star in a special Superhero movie - earn your own Superhero or Supervillain costume! *New clothing options for both guys and girls *New quests and projects for higher levels *New Game Center achievements *Numerous big fixes and improvements: lipstick works properly, awards have been returned New in v2.0.0 *Improved iPad Retina Graphics! *Make your mark in NEW YORK CITY! Level +14 players can go to the airport in the Hills to fly to NYC. Star in BROADWAY plays, be seen in the sleek new hotel lounge, and check out the new stylish loft! *Already on the A-List? Invite your friends into your very own ENTOURAGE, earn stars by having them do your dirty work while you help them get famous! *NEW DATING LEVELS from "casual" dating to "engaged"! *Tons of new NYC-style CLOTHING and accessories for both guys and girls, including LIPSTICK colours! *Millions MORE FANS available, and no more losing fans automatically every day! (You'll still lose fans if you're gone for too long, though.) *INVITE YOUR FRIENDS from Facebook and get free stars! (On the A-list? Have them join your entourage to help you earn even more stars!) *Levels 25 and 26 added Update 2.0.0 18, April 2012 *Now with Retina Graphics for the new iPad®! *Make your mark in NEW YORK CITY! Level +14 players can go to the airport in the Hills to fly to NYC. Star in BROADWAY plays, be seen in the sleek new hotel lounge, and check out the new stylish loft! *Already on the A-List? Invite your friends into your very own ENTOURAGE, earn stars by having them do your dirty work while you help them get famous! *Date famous celebs to get more fans, or land a rich mate to get more cash *NEW DATING LEVELS from "casual" dating to "engaged"! *Tons of new NYC-style CLOTHING and accessories for both guys and girls, including LIPSTICK colours! *Millions MORE FANS available, and no more losing fans automatically every day! (You'll still lose fans if you're gone for too long, though.) *INVITE YOUR FRIENDS from Facebook and get free stars! (On the A-list? Have them join your entourage to help you earn even more stars!) *Levels 25 and 26 added *Countless other fixes and improvements - this is the biggest update ever! Update 1.2.1 8, Mar 2012 *Celebrate St. Patrick's Day at the Leaky Cantina - players who've worked with Letty can meet him for a drink and a free T-shirt! *Lots of new clothing, shoes, accessories, and limited-time-only St. Patrick's Day items. *New hair styles and nail polish colors for the ladies! (Use the bottom tab on the clothing screen) *New quests and projects from Arnie and Max, promo quests from Charlene and Miguel, and run-ins with your rival! *Sort your contacts by fame or relationship, or show only your Game Center/Facebook friends (they're added automatically if they have the game). *Ask your Game Center or Facebook friends to play to get free stars! Update 1.2.0 15, February 2012- iOS 16, April 2013- Android *Level 10+ players now have a chance to be nominated for prestigious S.T.A.R. Awards: 5-star your projects for the best chance to win! *Get ready for your appearance on the red carpet: there's hot new formalwear for both guys and gals. *Clean up at the Awards for new achievements and free stars! *Millions more fans are now available to A-List celebs. *New quests and new levels (23 and 24). *Numerous fixes and improvements. Update 1.1.0 31, January 2012 *New limited-time Valentine's items and gifts: Give your special Valentine a corsage, necklace… or maybe a romantic tattoo? *Love is in the air… and theaters! Check with your agent about starring in romance movies before the 14th to earn free stars! *Charlene's got other ideas: tease the paparazzi by going on a Valentine's date with a Game Center friend for more stars! (level +10, new players should check Mr. Sushi) *Meet Miguel, the stuck-up stylist and owner of Narcis, the Coast's top clothing boutique and convince him to let you in on his selection of exclusive designer outfits! *New clothing and accessories for both guys and girls *New quests and increased maximum level 22 - Limited Valentine's bonus: most dating tasks give 50% bonus XP! *Numerous fixes and improvements Update 1.0.1 29, December 2011 *New clothing and gift items for both guys and girls *Big-budget war, western, and mystery movie genres *Special New quests, characters, and conversations *New achievements with unique clothing and item rewards *Valuable tasks added to some purchased furniture items *Many fixes and improvements Update 1.0.0 7, December 2011